It's only forever
by Soulmatelover4life
Summary: Hermione is a pureblood and the twin of Sirius Black. Come read and join their adventures and their quest of lost love and Soulbonds. Goes throughout their years of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Dear readers I have changed this story and rewrote it. I hope y'all like this version better. I will be updating this as well as my other stories. Please review they help me so much. As always I hope y'all enjoy.

Chapter 1

My name is Hermione Walburga Black. I'm the twin sister of Sirius Orion Black. I have blackish brown hair and the grey blue eyes of a Black. I'm eleven years old. Sirius and I start Hogwarts tomorrow. Today we're going to Diagon Alley to get our Wands. I'm so excited!

Hermione's POV

I run down stairs to meet Sirius. "Sirius?" I yell wondering where he is. Just then.. "BOO!"I hear behind me as I fall down the rest of the stairs. "Hermione!" Two panicked voices yelled. I look up and I'm in my fathers arms. "Are your alright my child?" He asks worried. "I'm fine father, I just feel a bit dizzy." I say

"If you're sure..." Father says looking skeptically at me. "I'm positive father." I say giving him a big smile. "Alright, there's some people I'd like for you two to meet." He says. Just then these two wizards walk in. One looks fathers age and one looks a few years older than Sirius and I. "I'm lord Abraxius Malfoy, and this is my son Lucius Malfoy. He's going into his third year at Hogwarts. But no formalities are needed you may call us by our given names." Abraxius says kindly.

"I'm hermione and this is my twin Sirius. It's a pleasure to meet you both." I say sweetly. Lucius walks up to me and holds out his hand, i then place my hand in his. He leans down slowly and places a kiss on my hand. I blush, he smirks. "It's a pleasure to meet you my lady." He says while smirking. Sirius growls at my blush. "Back off from my sister Malfoy!" He whispers threateningly.

"Sirius be nice! He didn't do anything wrong." I say as I smack him upside the head repeatedly until he apologizes. "Alright, alright I'm sorry Mione. I surrender" He says while holding his arms up In a surrender motion. I hear three chuckles from behind us. "I apologize as well. That wasn't very proper of me." I say blushing.

"Nonsense dear, you're just trying to keep your twin straight. You're going to make an amazing wife one day." Abraxius says while chuckling. At the word wife my father flinches visibly, as does Sirius. "Like she'd marry that ferret!" Sirius says laughing. Lucius turns and glares. "What's wrong Black? Jealous?" Lucius asks innocently, smirking.

"As if! Stay away from my sister!" Sirius says while glaring at Lucius whom just smirks. That just seemed to encourage Lucius.

He looks to his father then back to me. He then turns to my father. "Sir, may I have your permission to go with Hermione today in Diagon Alley? I'll watch out for her and I'll see to it that she gets her school supplies." He asks nervously. "Permission granted." Father says. Lucius then turns to me.

"Will you go with me to Diagon Alley so we can get to know each other more?" Lucius asks me. "Yes, I accept." I say formally. "When would you like to go." Lucius asks me. "We can go as soon as I get dressed." I say looking down at my pajamas. Then I blush so much I looked like a Weasley's hair. "I'll be right back." I say then I run upstairs to my room.

Sirius POV

"By saying she'll be right back means in girl terms it's most likely going to be a while." I say chuckling slightly. "It does not take me a long time to get dressed Sirius Orion Black!" Hermione says walking down the stairs to us.

Lucius POV

As I turn to see hermione it's as if time freezes. Wow! She's absolutely gorgeous, I think to myself. I stand there with my mouth hanging opened. "Son do close your mouth, you don't want her to think you're a fish, Now do you?" Father says smirking, now it's my turn to blush. I walk up to Hermione and hold out my hand. "You look beautiful My Lady." I say as she grabs my hand. She blushes I smirk at how cute that is.

Seconds later we're in Diagon Alley. "Where would you like to go first?" I ask. "The book store?" She asks nervously. "But I'm fine with wherever you want to go." She continues quickly. "The book store is fine. It's where you want to go. So that is where we'll go." I say obviously.

Hermione's POV

"I'm sorry." I say, thinking I've screwed up already. "Whatever for?" Asks Lucius slightly alarmed. "I've never been out formally with anyone other than my family."she says looking down. "I won't bite. Besides there's nothing to worry about I'll protect you." He says dead serious. "Thanks Lucius." I say looking into his beautiful ice blue eyes.

We then go through Diagon Alley and get all my supplies. I then see some Slytherin guy walk up to us. "Lucius, who is your little friend?" He asks looking at me curiously. "This is Hermione Black, I'm escorting her around diagon alley." Lucius says smiling at me.

Lucius POV

Just then Blaise starts laughing really loud. "Ha ha your funny Lucius." He says still laughing hard. "What's so funny?" Hermione asks dead serious. Blaise stops laughing. "You mean you're actually escorting her?" Blaise says. Hermione looks hurt then backs away with tears in her eyes. I run to her and hug her. "Shhh it's ok maybe I should take you home. We can have lunch there. Ok?" I ask. "Ok." she whispers.

I walk up to Blaise and punch him. "How dare you make her cry! There's absolutely nothing wrong with her!" I say angrily. Blaise looks shocked. "That's not what I meant. I was just surprised you were walking with a Black, I thought you hated them." Blaise says. "I don't hate her! I hate her cousins Bellatrix, and Narcissa. Blaise then turns to Hermione. "I'm terribly sorry for upsetting you. You are not what I was expecting it just came as a shock to me and I behaved horribly and for that I apologize." Blaise says solemnly.

"I forgive you. I shouldn't have got upset it was very informal of me." Hermione says. "Can we go home now?" Hermione asks nervously still traces of her crying. "Of course." I say. I grab on to Hermione and Apparated us to her house.

Hermione sighs. "You two are back early." Her brother says as he walks in with another boy. "Oh yeah this is my little brother Regulus." Hermione says looking to Regulus. I walk up to him and bend down. "It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Lucius Malfoy." I say smirking.

"Are you her Boyfriend?" He asks. "Umm..." I say blushing. "Now regulus you know me well enough to know I wouldn't let Hermione be with a Malfoy." Sirius says cockily. "Just who do you think you are! You have no control over me Sirius!" Hermione says angrily. "Mione you aren't marrying that ferret!" Sirius says not backing down. "He's not a ferret!" Hermione says getting pissed. "You realize I'm right here. I assure you Black, you're going to have to face the facts eventually, you're sister can make her own decisions." I say while glaring at him.

I look outside, it's getting dark. Just then my father walks in. "Come on son, it's getting late. Say goodbye to Hermione. We'll meet together tomorrow so don't worry. You can show her around Hogwarts and escort her around."

Hermione's POV

"Well then we shall see you in the morning my dear girl." Abraxius says to me.

Lucius walks up to me and grabs my hand and kisses it. I start to blush. "I had a great day with you despite the little incident. Hopefully we can do that again sometime." He says while smiling gently. Which causes me to start blushing. "I had a wonderful day with you as well. Once we get back to Hogwarts hopefully we will get to know each other more." I say. "I would like that very much." Lucius says. "Goodnight I guess..." I say looking down at our connected hands. He still hasn't let go of my hand. He looks down too and smiles at it.

He uses his other hand and brushes a piece of hair out of my face. "Goodnight My Lady. I'll see you in the morning." He says then walks out the door to meet with his father to Apparate back to his house. I grin and walk to my room ignoring my family's stares at my love struck expression.

I then lay in my bed and look out at the moon and the stars. I'm falling in love already. I think as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning I'm super excited. I walk out my room forgetting I'm in just a night gown. Lucius is walking up the stairs towards me, he looks at me and freezes staring at me then Sirius comes up behind him. Sirius then takes off his cloak and covers me. "Whoops.." I say forgetting about how I'm dressed. "I'm just going to go get dressed now..." I say flustered as I run back to my room. Wow that was embarrassing, I think.

Lucius's POV

"Once again Malfoy...Stay. Away. From. My. Mione." Sirius says pausing after each word. I walk up close to him. "She isn't yours, and no. I don't think I will." I say smirking at his anger.

Hermione walks out, dressed. Awkward silence... "I apologize for my clothing attire earlier ..." Hermione says blushing a pretty pink. "No need to apologize." I say holding out my arm waiting on her to grab it. Hesitantly she does, smiling up at me. I hear Sirius growl. I smirk.

Hermione's POV

We walk downstairs to where the rest of the family is at. Mother walks up to me and hugs me and Sirius tightly. "I love you both my children, I know you will make us proud." She says kissing both of our heads.

"The train leaves in three minutes, we must apparate there now before we're all late." Father says as he holds out his hand. I look up and we're at the train station. "Goodbye children, don't forget to write." Our parents yell as we all get on the train.

"Would you like to sit with me or look around?" Lucius asks. "I think I'll go look around if you don't mind." I say. "Of course I don't mind. I'll be at the back with the other Slytherins. If you wish to join us you can." He says as he bows, and the then he walks off.

I walk around the train and I see a compartment with a girl and boy about my age. "Are you two first years too?" I ask as I walk in. "Yes." The girl answers. "May I sit with you?" I ask. "Of course!" The girl says excitedly. "I'm Hermione Black." I say formally. The boy gulps. "I'm Lily Evans and this is my friend Severus Snape." She says looking fondly at the boy. He looks slightly worried at me.

"So you're both mudbloods?" I ask casually. Severus turns red out of anger. "How dare you! Lily is way better than you and far more beautiful and kind then you could ever hope to be!" Severus yells at me. I stand up and back out with tears in my eyes. Just then Sirius walks in. "How dare you! My Mione is far more beautiful then you're little friend and is the kindest person in the entire world!" Sirius says tackling Severus.

"What's a mudblood?" Lily asks curiously . "It's a person with Muggle parents..." I say shocked she didn't know what she was. "Oh. Then why did Severus get mad when you call me that?" She asks. "I don't know." I say as I try to pull Sirius off of Severus. "So you're a mudblood too." Lilly states. "Of course I'm not!" I say offended "Sirius get off of Severus at once!" I yell now on the verge of tears.

I run out of the compartment and run to find Lucius. I run into his compartment and he jumps up when he notices my tears. "What's wrong!?" He asks frantically. "Sirius tackled some boy because he called me ugly." I say now softly crying. Sirius runs into the compartment and hugs me. "It's okay Mione I took care of it." Sirius says holding me tightly to him. "Would one of you explain to me what the hell happened!?" Lucius says angrily.

"Some moron called her ugly and mean compared to his little mudblood girlfriend." Sirius answered. "Hermione you are not ugly. That idiot must have been blind. You are absolutely perfect!" Sirius says. "You're my brother you thinking I'm pretty doesn't count." I say sniffling. "I'm not your brother and I think your pretty..." Lucius says quietly as he hugs me. "Let's sit down." He says as he continues to hug me.

"Thanks Lucius." I say gratefully as I snuggle into his warm chest. "Take a nap, when you wake up the situation will be handled." He says solemnly. "Ok." I say as I drift off to sleep.

Lucius POV

I look down at Hermione's sleeping form. "Black I need your help." I whisper so I don't wake up Hermione. "What?" Sirius asks, not looking pleased at Hermione sleeping on me. "How would you like to get revenge on the boy that made Hermione cry?" I ask with an evil look in my eyes. Sirius looks up and smirks evilly. "What's your plan?" Sirius asks now looking Interested. "We'll make sure his little girlfriend ends up in a different house than him. If he gets placed in Slytherin than we'll prank the Hell out of him!" I say grinning evilly.

"Good plan Malfoy." Sirius says grinning evilly as well...

"So we will need to..." I say.

An hour later...

"Hermione wake up." I say as I gently shake her. "Mmmm five more minutes Sirius." She mumbles as she snuggles deeper into me. "I'm not Sirius." I say chuckling as she jumps off of me. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Lucius." She says as she turns red of embarrassment. "I rather enjoyed it. That was the best nap I've had in ages." I say with a wink. She giggles.

"We're at Hogwarts." I say as I stand up. I extend my arm for her to grab, which she does. "First years follow me!" Professor McGonagall yells. "This is where I must leave you I'm afraid." I say regretfully as I bow and kiss her hand. "I'll see you at the Slytherin table. I know you will be in Slytherin. Everyone of both our family members have always been Slytherins." I say as I kiss her hand and walk off.

Hermione's POV

As Lucius walks off I catch up with Sirius. I grab his hand. "I'm scared Sirius." I say nervously. "Me too." He says just as nervously. We then both follow McGonagall to the great hall. "When I call your name you will sit on this stool and I will put the sorting hat on your head and you will then be placed in your house you will be in for the next seven years." Professor McGonagall says.

"HERMIONE BLACK!" She yells first. Urgh I think as I walk up to the stool and sit down. As soon as she places it on my head it yells...

"SLYTHERIN!"

To be continued...

Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Obviously Harry Potter does not belong to me. This is only how I hoped it would have turned out. I hope to update a lot more in the future. As always, I hope y'all enjoy

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

"Bright one, Bright one indeed but brave, very brave but you have every Slytherin family members and your very cunning." The hat says in my head. "There's only one place to put you...SLYTHERIN!" The hat yells out. I sigh in relief. I smile and step off of the stool and walk over to the Slytherin table and sit beside Lucius.

"Sirius Black?" McGonagall says next. Please let him be in Slytherin I think. The hat sits on his head for a long time before it yells..."SLYTHERIN!" I smile widely and start clapping which leads the whole Slytherin table to start clapping and cheering.

Sirius runs over smiling and sits down beside me. "We got into Slytherin together!" He says excitedly as he hugs me. "I'm so happy we did Sirius." I say just as happily.

The sorting hat called a bunch of other names, I didn't really listen anymore. After dinner Lucius, Sirius, and I follow the Slytherin prefect, who introduced himself as Jeremiah Goyle, to our rooms.

"The password is Salazar." The older Slytherin says as he walks up to the door, it opened when he said Salazar. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Only purebloods are allowed into this common room and into Slytherin dorms. So if you are a mudblood or halfblood then the door will not let you in, it's one of Salazar Slytherins charms at protecting our pure bloodline." He says like this is the most casual thing in the world.

Lucius, Sirius, and I all enter without any difficulty. "Wow! It's looks amazing in here." I say in awe as I look around. Lucius smiles kindly. "Hey Lucius..." says a voice. "Hello Blaise." Lucius replies stiffly.

Blaise noticing Lucius's foul mood directing at him turns to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you officially. I'm Jared Blaise. I apologize once again for upsetting you the other day. It truly was not my intention." Blaise says his eyes showing truth. "I apologize as well I shouldn't have acted so hastily and gotten upset it was inappropriate of me." I say looking downwards ashamed of my behavior.

"It's not your fault. How about we forget this ever happened?" He asks. "Alright." I say with a small smile.

"It's getting late, we better head to bed and get ready for the first day of classes." I say looking at the clock on the wall. "Goodnight Hermione, I shall see you in the morning." Says Lucius as he kissed my hand and walks to his dorm.

"Night Mione." Sirius says yawning. I then walk to my room. I have the room to myself thankfully.

The next morning I wake up and meet Sirius down stairs, he escorts me down to the great hall. I see Lucius at the table already. "Good morning." I say. "Good morning My Lady." He says with a little head bow.

I then finish eating and start to walk to class. All of a sudden I trip and fall. 'Ow' I think as I look up to see who made me trip. "What's wrong little snake? You don't have your other snakes here with you." A boy says snickering with a boy behind him.

Then Sirius runs up. "What happened Potter!?" He growls as he looks down to me. He then holds out his hand to me. I stand up and then reach for my books. "Leave my sister alone, Potter!" Sirius says angrily.

"Shhh, it's ok Hermione I won't let morons like that hurt you anymore. If you're in trouble just call my name and I will come and protect you." Sirius vows to me. I snuggle into his chest giving him a tight hug. "Thank you Siri." I mumble, using his childhood nickname.

The days after that just seemed to fly by. Sirus and I fell into a schedule, we woke up, ate breakfast, went to class, went to dinner, and went to bed.

Nothing really eventful happened.

Christmas holiday is in two weeks I'm super excited, I think to myself.

To Be Continued...

Please review! It helps so much.


End file.
